There are various methods and techniques employed for applying data cards or other forms of indicia to drums and containers. For example, a label may be attached to a part of the drum and may be placed either on the drum itself or on its cover. If such information is placed on the cover, however, and the cover is removed or exchanged, the pertinent data and information could be then completely lost or even be incorrect.
If labels are glued to the drums, their removal would be very difficult. Such removal is often necessary as the container goes down through production, and a series of inspectors desire to affix the appropriate labels. If the drum is later to be used for a different purpose, it will also be necessary to attach the correct identification label.